


bump in the night

by djxrxn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Helmetless Din Djarin, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djxrxn/pseuds/djxrxn
Summary: The moon you’re on is exceptionally eerie, but Din doesn’t mind calming your nerves.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on halloween on tumblr! i tweaked a few things, but nothing major - enjoy!

_Snap._

Your eyes flew open. A branch had been stepped on, or, or _something_. You let out a breath as you looked around you — a quick scan over your little camp site told you it was nothing. The small fire Din has started for you flickered lazily, the last of the kindling burning down to ashes. The orange embers bounced off of the Child’s cradle, still closed, still undisturbed. You couldn’t see anything past the light of the fire. The forest that encompassed you was pitch black.

Din brought you and the Child to the small moon a few cycles ago. The moon was constantly in the shadow of the other planets and moons of the system, so—

“So, it’s night there,” You had explained to Din. “No sunlight, no day cycle, just night — one hundred percent of the time.”

Initially, that hadn’t sounded so bad. It was part of the reason you had suggested staying there in the first place. No one would want to hunt down an incredibly dangerous bounty hunter in the dark.There was a wide variety of bio-luminescent species that you were sure would keep the Child preoccupied. The woods were deep enough to hide the Crest, and overall, the moon was uninhabited. You weren’t even sure if there was a docking port for people to even stop by.

Safe and secluded, a quiet Outer Rim moon. It was perfect.

And then you _landed_ on it.

What you had failed to realize when you were double checking your research was that it was _exceptionally_ dark. There were a handful of stars to guide you, and that was about it. You couldn’t see your hand in front of your face, let alone a small child you were supposed to be watching, or—

Or something else. Since you had landed, you had heard… weird noises. Distant howls and shrieks, twigs and sticks snapping around you. Even the cold breeze that moved through the trees produced a shrill whistle.

Din was… Din. If he had noticed something eerie about the moon, he certainly hadn’t mentioned it to you. He didn’t even comment on the wild noises in the dead of night. The Child, on the other hand, had taken to staring into the darkness. That wasn’t _that_ strange on its own, but the Child would focus on something in the darkness, actually _look_ at something in the darkness.

Which was super fucking great.

You took a breath as you tried to calm down. You couldn’t hear whatever had stepped on the crunch anymore. All you heard now was the hum of insects, softly echoing around you. See, you were totally fine. Nothing was there—

_Snap._

Your hand flew over to the Mandalorian sleeping next to you. “Din,” you hissed, clutching the sleeve of his shirt. “ _Din!_ ”

Din let out a short grunt. You gripped his sleeve tighter, pulling at him to sit up, to fucking move. He reached out for you in the darkness, settling for gripping your knee when you when you wouldn’t stop fidgeting.

“What is it?” He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

“Something’s in the fucking woods,” you whispered. “I’ve— I fucking heard—”

Din moved at that, sitting up quickly. He touched the side of his helmet — you heard a small click, almost unheard underneath all of the surrounding music of the night, as Din switch the vision of his helmet to an infrared red mode. Another small click was heard as his other hand moved to his blaster. You watched him scan the tree line, his helmet turned slowly, combing through every inch of space around you. His whole body was rigid — you knew if he saw anything, he would launch up.

But he didn’t. He lowered his blaster as he finally looked to you, his helmet cocking to the side.

_Nothing._

“I don’t see anything,” Din said. He moved his hand away from his blaster to cup your cheek. “What did you hear?”

“It— it was like, like someone stepped on a branch,” you mumbled. Maker, you wouldn’t have woken him it you had known it was literally fucking nothing. “I— I heard it twice.”

“It must’ve been small, if it was anything.” Din’s thumb started to brush over your cheekbone, and he leaned his helmet closer to your head. “It’s long gone by now.”

You nodded, but your heart was still racing. You still felt like you were being watched, like you were in danger. You tried to focus on the sharp lines and crisp details of his helmet, tried to align your shallow breathing with Din’s deep breaths, but you couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that loomed over you.

Din traced his thumb over your brow and trailed down your jaw. “What’s wrong?” He hummed.

“I just—” You let out a small sigh. “I’m just a little on edge here, it’s, uh… very… _dark_.”

Din paused. He wanted to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want it to seem at all like your fears were irrational or ridiculous. A fear of the dark was natural. Maker, even _he_ thought this moon was shitty. He would prefer not to rely so much on his nocturnal vision modes, but Din could put up with it, as long as his clan was okay

But you were so far from okay, even with him holding you close. That didn’t set well with the Mandalorian — not at fucking all.

“Are… are you scared of the dark?” Din asked.

“Not usually, it’s just it’s… it’s really dark here,” you glanced over at the dwindling fire. “And there’s a lot of weird noises…”

Din pulled his hand away from your face— at first, you were worried he would ridicule you for something so stupid as being nervous about the dark, but you knew better. He would never be like that with you. Din’s hands moved to his helmet, and your heart skipped.

You saw fractions of his face in the glow of the campfire as Din removed in . You saw his jaw and chin first, littered with patches of scruff. His lips twitched up into a small smirk, no doubt at the way your mouth fell open, a small, “Oh,” rolling off of your tongue. He nose appeared next, how many nights had you spent littering his nose with little kisses, and then—

Eyes. Dark and gentle and kind — there was nothing cruel or malicious with Din, never with Din. When his helmet was off, Din was all yours.

Din set his helmet down gently beside him. Then he pulled your face into his, brushing his mouth against yours, moving his tongue against your bottom lip—

You jerked away when you heard something slither in the leaves behind you. Your head spun to see, but all you saw what the same darkness that had been taunting you for days now.

You let out a sigh. You saw Din furrow his brow out of the corner of your eye.

“Hey,” he said. “There’s nothing, I promise.”

He traced a small pattern onto your arm. When you wouldn’t look back at him, Din nuzzled his face into your neck. “You need to relax,” he purred against your skin

“It’s a little hard to,” you huffed.

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

“I—” You let out a breath. _Here?_ Of all places? “Uh—”

“I could make you forget whatever you’re scared of — it’d be easy.” Din nipped at your jaw. You could feel his smirk as your heartbeat raced. His hand on your leg trailed up to your thigh, gripping hard.

“Din—” Your breath hitched, your air supply tumbling over itself as Din’s steel grip on the inside of your thigh undid all of your nerves. “Please.”

“With pleasure, _cyar’ika_ ,” he murmured and both of his hands traveled under your shirt, grazing over your stomach, stopping right under your tits. He slowly, slowly, thumbed over your nipples, slowly squeezed, and pulled at your chest.

Then his mouth was on yours again with a careful aggression — you felt the same when he pressed a kiss to your nose when his hand was squeezing around your throat, or when looked to you after a shootout, making sure his mate wasn’t injured. You felt how powerful the Mandalorian was, how quickly he could ruin you. If he wanted to, every touch could be cruel and vicious and completely selfish — taking and taking, leaving you helpless, rendering you into nothing but the foolish ship hand who craved him. But your lover, your _Din_ could never be anything but sweet with you.

Your quick breaths had shifted into heavy pants as Din groped at your chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let out a little whine.

“Do you want more?”

“Yeah,” you breathed. “ _Please_.”

You almost let out another whine as his hands left your chest, but then he was lifting up on your shirt, tugging it over your head, and tossing it somewhere to the side. The night was almost too cool to be half naked, but Din quickly solved that. His mouth was like fire on your chest, sucking little marks, his tongue rolling over your nipple. He moved to the other side, leaving no inch of skin untouched. It hadn’t been that long since you two had fucked, but Din moved over your chest like he hadn’t tasted your skin in years, like he was starved.

“What do you want me to do?” He growled against your chest.

“You want me to choose?” You said, trying to remember to breath.

“Anything.”

You swept the hair out of his eyes as you thought about your options — Maker, he really needed to trim his hair.

How were you supposed to choose? You thought about his thick fingers, how good they felt inside of you, how quickly they undid you. But there was also his mouth, his clever tongue, how he would eat your out for hours if you would let him.

But then the thought of Din fucking you into the dirt crossed your mind, and _dank ferrik_ , that sounded so good.

You took in a breath, then exhaled slowly. Okay, okay, maybe you should try and take it slow.

“Can, uh— can you start with your mouth?” You swallowed.

Din gave you a mischievous grin as he quickly undid your pants. He didn’t bother to tease you, not when you were already so wet for him, not when you were already throbbing.

His hand hovered over you, just for a second, as he stilled. He just wanted to watch you squirm, just for a second.

You delivered, almost immediately — your hips twitched, you let out a pitiful little mewl, trying your best to look needy.

Din moved — he had no intentions of drawing this out for too long. He parted your lips with two fingers before shooting you a wink. Then he licked your cunt with the flat of his tongue and you fucking melted. Din didn’t waste any time — his tongue was circling your clit immediately, his fingers teasing into your cunt.

You were trying to keep quiet, Maker, you were trying so fucking hard to keep quiet. But the way Din was devouring you, the way he didn’t even try to keep down the obscene sounds of him lapping up your slick.

It also didn’t help that he was moaning into your cunt like he was the one getting off. Fuck, at this rate —

“Din, wait, wait wait, wait,” you choked, “Maker, you gotta— Fuck, you have to _slow down_.”

“I don’t want to,” he groaned, pushing his fingers deeper inside of you. “You taste so fucking good.”

Your head tipped back as he continued. The pleasure in your core was growing taut, the tension threatening to snap at any moment. You ran your fingers through his curled hair, tugging on his roots. You were overwhelmed with the sense of him, how much he was sometimes. Everything Din did, he gave all of his effort and focus, and your pleasure was no different.

He didn’t stop when you came. He didn’t stop when your grip on his roots turned to steel, when you cried out, the noise cutting through the silence of the woods around you.

“One more,” he cooed.

You gasped out his name — this thumb grazed over your clit before moving down to tease your entrance again.

“One more, just for me,” he asked, “Please?”

You nodded, and his fingers nudged back into you, pumping slowly as he started again. Din worked on sucking a mark onto your thigh as you started to squirm on his fingers.

He moved slower this time. Din took his time building you up, bringing you closer to the brink. The pleasure you felt was deeper, it was more. You couldn’t catch your breath. You couldn’t take in enough oxygen to calm yourself down. You met your lover’s eyes. You wondered how wild you looked, how desperate you were for him. You mouthed please, and Din’s head tipped forwards to kiss your heat.

Din’s fingers suddenly flew to your clit, rubbing out a fast pace in tight little circles. “I want you to come for me, _cyar’ika_ ,” he crooned. “You’re so close, aren’t you?”

Fuck, you were, you were so close—

Your second orgasm crashed over you. Your hips jerked against Din’s hands, a choked sob the only noise your mouth could make. This time, everything was deep — it was almost painful how it rolled over your body in waves, pulling your breath out of your lungs, rendering you nothing but a twitching pile underneath Din’s mouth.

Maker it felt so fucking good not to have a single thought in your head. There was no worry, or fear, just the last remnants of your orgasm, and the gentle exhaustion that settled behind it. Din ran his hand over your thigh, tracing the marks his teeth had made, His pinkie trailed one path of a long scratch his clenched hands had left.

“Sorry about that one, I didn’t mean to get out of hand with the, uh… marks,” he said softly.

“I don’t mind,” you said absentmindedly as you stretched your arms out above your head. Din hovered over your thighs for another moment before crawling up your body to kiss you stomach, then your chest, then your collar bones.

“Interested in actually fucking?” You asked him. This time, it was your turn to nip at his jaw, to moan in his ear when your hand found its way under his waistband. He kissed you quickly before moving his attention to tugging off his pants as your stroked his already leaking cock.

“I was hoping you would say something like that,” he grinned.


End file.
